Really, well that's not a surprise
by ForeversLastOnlyInFairytales
Summary: This is what could of been what Curley's wife was like.


The wind whipped around the red dress that the infamous wife of Curley wore. The tendrils of her hair were flying around her face as she walked through the field towards the workers quarters.

As she was working towards the workers housing she eyed some of the men that were cleaning up from their hard day's work, their clothes were soaked with sweat and the clung to their bodies. She very obviously called out to the workers and they turned around and gave her a big smile.

"Looking good boys," she said seductively.

The guys' faces brightened and smiled at her and then they continued their work on cleaning up their materials they used for that day's work.

She continued down to the workers quartes after she realised they started back with their work. Slim was walking out of the quarters her plasters a smile on her face and waves at Slim once she has his undivided attention.

She sauntered up towards him, all the while Slim just watched her. Her hips swaying with too much sway, her breasts nearly breaking free of their confines, her hair was up in a way that made you think she should be going to a fancy party not prancing around the yards.

Slim's face had a cocky smile plastered over it. Once Curley's wife was standing virtually in front of him, he said, "Hey pretty lady, whatcha doing outta here?"

"Can't I be out here, ain't having nothing to do with you?" she pressed.

"You can be out here all you like you are." He directed his hand towards her attire.

"Ohhhh, really," she said mischievously. She grabbed Slim's hand and dragged him to the barn. On the way there Slim was saying, 'We gonna get caught' and 'I'm gettin' in trouble 'gain'. But Curley's wife paid no attention to his complaints, she just continued to drag him to the barn.

As soon as they entered she launched herself at Slim, Slim was stunned momentarily. Their lips moved together, "We gonna get caught," Slim repeated.

"You be quite now," she said angrily and pressed her lips to his again she walked backwards until the hay hit her legs. She started to fall backwards slowly with Slim still on top.

"Just makin' point" Slim mumbled.

********

Once the rendezvous had finished in the barn, Curley's wife went in search for Curley. She looked all over asked everyone she could find, which wasn't a lot of people, since they were all working.

After a while she gave up and went home and changed into a much lighter dress. It was blue and little flowers printed all over it. It was starting to get dark and Curley had not arrived home for supper. As Curley's wife was leaving the house Curley was walking up.

"Curley wer've you been? I was lookin' for ya." She said sweetly.

"You was lookin' for me, you right you was lookin' for me!" Curley shouted at her.

Curley's wife turned around and swiftly walked backwards into the house, into their bedroom, she sat on the bed head in her hands crying her eyes out. "What you doin'?!" Curley yelled from the doorway.

"What's it look like?" she yelled back.

"My slut of a wife has been cryin'" he exclaimed. "Well its nothin' new, now is it?"

"What are ya talking 'bout?" she grumbled.

"What I'm talk about is the barn, I send one of the guys to send to Crooks and stead they find you. WHITHOUT any CLOTHES, and some fool on top of you." He exclaimed again.

She just sat there not knowing what to do now. She should have listened to Slim, he said it wasn't good and she didn't listen.

"I-I-I di-" she was cut off by Curley's screaming again.

"You what? Seriously tell me." He finished.

He moved around the room and found her records and got them and broke one of the four in front of her, "Are you goin' talk?" when she didn't respond he broke another one, he asked again but she didn't answer, so a third record was broken. He repeated himself once more.

"I didn't mean to. You never 'round, and I was lonely, needed someone to talk to you." She said wailing into the room.

"Yeah, real lonely," Curley snapped the last record, storming out of the room.

Curley's wife just sat there most of the night crying, Curley never did return back that night.


End file.
